


第二人称视角 你X占星

by Nami0808



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami0808/pseuds/Nami0808
Summary: 猫男占星光呆 X 只有性别是女没有具体描写的你迷奸√强奸√强迫√道具√私设有 无脑写文注意
Relationships: 你X占星
Kudos: 9





	第二人称视角 你X占星

那是一个用着星盘的猫魅男性，身上穿着占星的黑色长衣，长衣上半身看起来就像是两块布料被腰带拴在一起侧面全是空挡，只要占星动作稍稍大一点就能看见黑色布料下有料的身体，时常有人会忍不住侧目看过去无论性别，而占星下半身则是简单的白色长裙，走动时能看见占星有些纤细的脚踝。

没有人不因为占星这一身特殊的装扮而瞩目，而你却更直接的给占星下了药拉到了隐秘的地方准备好好品尝一下这位英雄。

占星身上有股淡淡的青草气息，但是口腔里却有着一股子奶味你想起了以前喝过的草原牛奶似乎也是这个味道，占星似乎有些惊慌想要反抗你的压制，然而占星所谓的反抗全是无用功的，毕竟你早就给占星喂了十足的肌肉松懈药，你可不觉得自己可以打过一个成年男性，所以有些后手也是自然的。

刚开始接吻时占星有些抗拒，但是随着药效上来也会乖乖听话任你随意摆弄，于是你从占星上衣的侧边摸索了进去，带着恶意用手指狠狠的搓弄着占星的乳尖，听着占星吃疼的抽气声心中有着一股说不上的满足，随后你又顺着向下摸去，摸到占星结实的腹肌时又忍不住多掐了几下又用手狠狠的打了几下，虽然你力度不大但是挺到这个声响你猜测可能留下了比较明显的红痕。

你顺着占星的腰线将占星穿着的长裙给解了下来，和你想象中一样带有肌肉又白又长的双腿就这么暴露了出来，然而这还不是你的最终目的，你将手虚握住占星半瘫软的性器开始上下套弄，大概是猫魅族特有的器官吧，性器的前端有着一圈肉刺，就像你今天给占星准备的玩具一样，但是玩具上可不止有前端而是全部都有着凸起的圆点。

当然，你还不想太早的就暴露你的玩具们，边开始为占星打起了手炮，些许是自己的命根子被陌生人握在手上让占星感觉不适，几个来回也只是让这根棍子挺立了起来就是不射出去，你也有点急了便到了一些透明液体上去，那是你花钱买下来的高级魅药，听说用过的人都直接没下的来床。

或许是药的原因这一次没过几下占星的性器就已经鼓起了青筋准备射出去，但是要是真的让占星射了出去可不得了，于是你将一根红绳系在占星睾丸和柱身之间还恶趣味的打了个蝴蝶结，随后直接松手将占星推倒在地面上，准备进行下一步。

些许是你做的这些有些像是求而不得的暗恋者，占星也放松身体，大概是想要当个约炮解决完事，但是要是真的这么简单你就没必要下药了。

在他惊恐的眼神中，你两手抓住他两边的膝窝直接压了下去，些许是冒险者一直锻炼的关系身体的柔韧性是极其的好，整个身体都快要对折在一起也不见他有着任何的反应反而是羞怒和厌恶闪现在他那有些青涩的脸庞上。

你耍了个流氓吹了个口哨，在他像是看着杀父仇人一般的眼神中，借由着阴茎滑落下来的透明液体直接将手指插入到他的后穴当中，些许是还未开苞的原因，只是插入一根手指就已经很难再移动，而他的目光又凌厉了不少，颇有种要实质化的感觉，然而你耸了耸肩并不在意这件事。

虽然后穴难以前进成为了你的阻碍，但是你可不会因为这点小事就放弃所有的计划，你不断地用着透明液体润滑着占星的后穴，手指也从一根慢慢增加到了两根三根，后穴被人一开一合搅拌出来的水声在这个环境下显得极其的明显，而占星也有点喜欢上这种感觉甚至在不着痕迹的扭着自己的腰，和之前的样子一对比颇有种滑稽的意味。

随后你将比较小的跳蛋拿了出来，当着占星的面就往里面塞了三个，跳蛋整体大小肯定比三根手指大上些许，还一次放了三个，这种被异物侵入的感觉让占星紧皱眉头，然而下一刻他便没有时间去厌恶这些小东西了，因为你将跳蛋的开关开到了最大。

跳蛋震动的声音和占星低喘的声音几乎是不相上下，而你也是故意买不静音的跳蛋给对方使用的，很快占星便察觉自己的低喘声和跳蛋的频率几乎一致，一张脸又红又白然而喘息声依然没有停下，你瞧见他下身因为快感而挺立又因为无法发泄而青紫的肉茎轻笑了一声，随后拿出了准备好的另一个玩具。

那是一个通体黑色的拄状物，末端是帝国最新技术设计的防水套前端则是防男性阴茎入球样式的一个模具，下一刻你毫不犹豫的将这根东西插入进了占星的后穴当中，他发出了痛苦的低吼声，就连被你辛苦扩张的后穴也开始有了血迹流出，看起来凄惨不已。

“呀……伟大的光之英雄这就不行了吗？别急、后面还有呢。”

你笑着然后将手上的自慰棒调到了最大。

**Author's Note:**

> 起因：帮人打哈迪斯遇到了个不看攻略的占星，全队加上我只有3个人看过攻略  
经过：灭了两次团才打完哈迪斯  
结果：老子记住你了给老子等着
> 
> 一句话，希望萌新豆芽打本真的多看看攻略，我那天打的心态都炸了，BOSS 第一轮技能都还没放完一个舞台回头除了我和两个T  
全·场·暴·毙


End file.
